I Must Be Dreaming
by chubby bunnyy
Summary: — Sting... — Hn? — Você me ama? — ela perguntou enquanto encarava o chão. "Blondie, você é realmente lerda, só você não percebeu o quanto eu te amo..." Pensei. — Mais que tudo, Blondie. — respondi fitando-a. One-shot Sting x Lucy


**She thinks I'm crazy**

**Judging by the faces that she's making**

Eu estava deitado na cama dela. Eu estava viajando naquele cheiro viciante de morango com baunilha, estava tão distraindo sorrindo feito um bobo e imaginando nós dois juntos por toda a eternidade que nem me dei conta que ela já havia saído do banho.

— Tudo bem com você? — ela me olhava com uma cara confusa. Eu apenas assenti e continuei encarando aquela face que demonstrava confusão.

**And I think she's pretty,**

**But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me**

Eu dei uma risada. Ela ficava tão linda daquele jeito, na verdade, ela fica linda de qualquer jeito. Ela é perfeita, tem o rosto perfeito, cabelos perfeitos, corpo perfeito, mas ela também é perfeita porque tem um coração grande a ponto de perdoar todos, ela é gentil, educada, corajosa, inteligente. A perfeição em pessoa.

**I love it when she wakes me when it stills dark**

**And she watches the Sun**

**She's the only one I have my eyes on**

Ela gosta de acordar de madrugada para poder ver o nascer do sol. Lembro-me quando ela me acordou as 5hrs da manhã para poder presenciar isso com ela. Ela com toda certeza é única, nenhuma garota se compara com ela. E eu a amo, eu realmente a amo.

**Tell me that you love me**

**And it'll be alright**

— Sting...

— Hn?

— Você me ama? — ela perguntou enquanto encarava o chão.

"_Blondie, você é realmente lerda, só você não percebeu o quanto eu te amo..." _Pensei.

— Mais que tudo, Blondie. — respondi fitando-a.

Ela abriu um sorriso que eu julgava, no momento, o mais lindo de todos. Era uma mistura de timidez com felicidade... Era perfeito assim como a sua dona.

— Sabe, eu também te amo e eu acho que se nós dois nos amamos nós poderemos enfrentar qualquer obstáculo, até mesmo a rivalidade entre nossas guildas e amigos. — ela falou sorrindo. — No final eu sei que eles vão aceitar e tudo vai dar certo para nós.

**Are you thinking of me?**

**Just come with me tonight**

Eu sorri e fiquei olhando-a e admirando o quanto ela era bonita. Ela fitava o teto com um olhar vago, talvez estivesse pensando em como falar que nós estamos juntos para seus nakamas ou talvez estivesse pensando que o aluguel estava atrasado.

— No que está pensando Blondie?

Não pude segurar minha curiosidade, afinal ela estava tão pensativa que eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando.

— Em você... Em nós e em tudo que nos aconteceu. Quer dizer, não é todo dia que o tigre mais arrogante, irônico e forte se apaixonada pela fada boba, ingênua e fraca.

Eu odeio quando ela se chama de fraca. Ela não é fraca e nunca será muito pelo contrario, ela é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu já conheci.

**You know I need you**

**Just like you need me**

— Eu já disse e repito: você não é fraca. Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu conheço.

— Você sempre fala isso para mim. Sério Sting, eu acho que não consigo mais viver longe de você.

— Ótimo Blondie porque eu também não consigo mais viver longe de você.

Nós sorrimos e selamos nossos lábios apaixonadamente.

**Can't stop, won't stop**

**I must be dreaming**

**Can't stop, won't stop**

**I must be dreaming**

Eu aprofundei mais o beijo pedindo passagem para minha língua e ela logo foi concedida. Eu fiquei por cima dela enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha sem fim. _"Blondie, se não tivesse perigo do Natsu-san entrar a qualquer momento pela sua janela, eu juro, eu iria explorar cada pedacinho do seu corpo." _

— Sting... — ela murmurou entre o beijo.

Eu separei nossos lábios e olhei para ela, dei um sorriso de canto. Seus olhos amendoados estavam cheios de desejos. Desejos que eu também tinha, desejos que nós queríamos conceder.

**She moves in closer**

**Whispering to me about "I told ya"**

O seu olhar cheio de desejo deu lugar para um lugar malicioso. Ela me abraçou e levou seus lábios até minha orelha.

— Sting, você sabia que eu amo quando você dá esse sorriso de canto? — ela murmurou e logo depois mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

**And oh, she's playing games now**

**And I figured it out**

**Now that we're,**

**Now that we're closer**

Ela aproveitou a chance e ficou por cima de mim, sentando no meu tórax. Ela começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas por toda a extensão do meu pescoço, eu suspirava cada vez mais. Ela tirou minha camisa e começou a descer seus beijos pelo meu peitoral até minha barriga, ela me lançou um olhar malicioso. Eu tirei sua blusa e voltei a ficar por cima dela, beijei-a enquanto minhas mãos agarravam fortemente sua cintura fina. Eu não podia mais me segurar e eu não queria mais me segurar. Fiz uma trilha de beijos, comecei pela sua bochecha e fui descendo pelo pescoço até chegar ao seu colo. Ela mordia os lábios tentando controlar essa tentação.

**Two kids, one love**

**Who cares if we make it up?**

— Blondie, você quer mesmo isso? Se você não quiser me avise agora porque depois eu não vou mais me segurar. — falei olhando em seus olhos. Eu já sabia a resposta.

— Baka, eu não quero que você se segure. Eu tenho certeza de que eu quero isso. — ela falou sorrindo.

Voltei a beija-la, era um beijo quente, porém apaixonado. Enquanto beijava-a tirei seu sutiã e o joguei em um canto qualquer. Fui para seu pescoço beijando e mordiscando, ela já suspirava alto.

— Nee Luce... — eu murmurei parando de agir.

Ela me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos e eu continuei a falar.

— Você fica mais bonita sem roupa. — falei e voltei a beijar seu pescoço e indo em direção aos seus seios.

**Her voice's a sweet sound**

**Our clothes lay on the ground**

**She moves in closer (She moves in closer)**

**Whispers, "I thought I told ya"**

Cada momento foi ótimo. Na verdade, mais que ótimo foi perfeito. E qualquer um que visse o quarto da Lucy nesse momento poderia dizer que nós realmente tivemos uma noite perfeita. Vocês sabem, não é fácil se controlar quando se tem um 'dragão' dentro de si e quando se tem uma namorada com curvas como a da Lucy daí sim que complica tudo. As nossas roupas estavam atiradas pelo chão, a cama estava uma bagunça e a escrivaninha da Lucy que antes era cheia de folhas e canetas agora se encontrava vazia.

— Sting... — ela murmurou enquanto deslizava os dedos sobre meu peito.

— Hn?

— Eu tenho mais que certeza... — ela olhou para mim. — Eu realmente te amo, sem duvidas, sem 'mas', sem nada. É amor verdadeiro.

Eu dei o sorriso mais largo que eu tinha. Ela me amava com toda a certeza.

— Ora Blondie, eu já sabia que era amor verdadeiro desde a primeira vez que pus o olho em você. — disse rindo. — Blondie me beslique!

— Ehh?! Por quê?

— Está tudo tão perfeito que eu acho que estou sonhando.

— Baka! Você não está sonhando, isso é vida real. Eu realmente te amo. — ela disse sorrindo.

**Tell me that you love me**

**And it'll be alright**

**Are you thinking of me?**

**Just come with me tonight**


End file.
